My Wild Things
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: Courtesy of JD's sewing skills, Jack was clad in the full wolf costume from his current favorite movie, "Where the Wild Things Are." They went to see it as a group a few weeks back, and ever since, Jack had been very adamant about being Max for Halloween.


_**A/N: **__So if I haven't yet jumped the shark by turning the characters into pirates or making JD think he's a dog, then I think this is the one that is officially going to have readers asking me if I've lost my mind. lol Anyway, as I'm sure you've probably figured out by now, I recently saw the movie "Where the Wild Things Are." It was a beautiful film that I would recommend to anyone, not just kids. Around that same time, however, Halloween was getting closer, and while I knew I wanted to write something for the occasion, I didn't know what. And then this story of sorts popped into my head, and as wild (no pun intended) as it may seem, I knew I had to go for it. It would be helpful to have seen the movie, of course, but I tried writing it in such a way where it could be enjoyed by anyone. Anyway, I've rambled on quite enough, so here it is. I hope you enjoy the story, despite the utter craziness. And of course – Happy Halloween! _

_**Pairings:**__ JD and Dr. Cox – pre-established relationship._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own a very large nothing; "Scrubs" and "Where the Wild Things Are" included._

**My Wild Things**

Scarcely did he find himself in the position he was in now.

A box of tissues sat next to him on one side of the bed, a bucket on the other. On his night stand, a tall glass of orange juice stood next to an untouched bowl of chicken noodle soup. He would've eaten it, but he didn't trust his stomach, not to mention that reaching out to grab the bowl would've required him to get out from beneath the covers. Nya-uh, no way. It was cold out there, damn it! Though how his body still managed to shiver despite the turtle neck, sweatshirt, comforter and quilt he was currently under only proved how sick he really was.

But he was Dr. Cox, and Dr. Cox was nee-_hever_ supposed to get sick!

And, besides the fact that the flu was making him feel as though he'd just gotten run over by a bus, the timing simply could _not_ have been worse.

Since October hit, Jack had been going on and on about trick-or-treating. He'd never been before, but now that he was three – and could walk a fair distance without feeling too tired – he was finally being allowed to go. Granted, he wouldn't be able to eat _all_ the candy given to him throughout the course of the night, nor was Dr. Cox prepared to eat it for him. He knew someone who was more than happy to assist him, though…

Having almost fallen back to sleep, Perry startled a bit at the familiar voice beside him, though grateful at the soft tone in which the unnecessary apology was spoken. "I'm sorry. I really thought you liked chicken noodle. I'll go make you tomato instead, okay?"

"It's fine, Newbie," he mumbled, trying not to openly wince at how God awful he sounded. "You ra-_heely_ don't have to keep on taking care of me, by the way. I'm extraordinarily used to taking care of myself. God knows the parents didn't bother with me when I got sick as a kid, and considering I'm a fantas-tas-tas – _AH-CHOO!_ – tic doctor, I'm pretty damn sure I know what I'm doing in terms of kicking this fever's ass."

While his face was practically buried into his pillow, the Irishman didn't need to look up in order to tell that JD was smiling at him. "I must say: I'm very impressed that you can still rant with a fever of one hundred and two, despite the intrusive sneeze."

"Shud' up"

"Perry…you don't have to tell me that you're a great doctor. I know you are. But you know how they say that doctors make the worst patients? I'm sorry, Per, but you're kind of the perfect example of what they're talking about."

"Go away."

"Exactly."

Dr. Cox made to roll over, but was stopped by the feel of soft, cool skin pressed gently against his forehead. Mmm, that felt good. Hating himself for not being able to stop on time, the older man let out a content sounding sigh. God, he hated being vulnerable, especially in front of the person who fed him nothing short of hero worship; even after being in a solid relationship for almost an entire year. Yet at the same time, if there was ever an individual that made Perry feel like it was okay to get sick every now and then, it was most definitely JD. "Your fever's spiking," the brunet commented, voice still soft but undeniably worried. "You need to take off your sweatshirt, or at least take off one of your blankets."

"No."

"Come on, Perry…what's really bothering you? I know you don't like being vulnerable, but something else is wrong, I can tell."

It was a moment before the older man answered. He hated how pathetic he sounded, but he was just too tired and too out of it to care. "I hate Halloween," he mumbled. "It's obnoxious and annoying; a complete waste of time…"

"And…?"

"I hate it, but…I was going to take Jack this year. It's his first time going… And it's not that I don't trust you, Newbie. I know you'll take good care of him out there, and I know he'll love you going with him. I just…"

"You wanted to be there with him. It's his first time trick-or-treating and you wanted to see him have fun."

Perry merely nodded into his pillow, silently hating himself for feeling so exposed. He relaxed momentarily as the same hand from before reached out to comb through his already ruffled up curls. "I know you're not going to like this, but it's kind of sweet when you're sick…"

"_What_ did you just say?" he barked in response. Well, more like coughed, but the tone behind his question was clear enough.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just…you open up a lot more. It's kind of nice…"

Not quite knowing how to respond, Perry was grateful when the bedroom door burst open with a bang, the visitor announcing himself at once with a boisterous proclamation. "I'LL EAT YOU UP!"

Beside him, JD chuckled at the intrusion, and while Perry's stomach protested against the movement that was brought upon by the wild bouncing of said intruder jumping up and down on the mattress, he managed to ignore it long enough to pull himself up into something like that of a sitting position, eager to see his son in full costume.

Courtesy of JD's sewing skills, Jack was clad in the full wolf costume, plastic crown included, from his current favorite movie, "Where the Wild Things Are." They went to see it as a group a few weeks back, and ever since, Jack had been very adamant about being Max for Halloween. They'd gone shopping for one, and while the boy had been perfectly content with the version of said costume sold at all the various stores, JD, however, had not. "They're all really white!" he complained.

"Newbie, I know you're a man child and all, but could you _not_ throw a tantrum in the middle of the store? I'm pretty sure Jack doesn't care if it's not the _exact_ version from the movie."

"But it's not supposed to be white _or_ felt! It's a fuzzy costume, kind of like sheep's wool, and it's supposed to look like it _used_ to be white."

"So you want us to buy the thing, throw it in the mud, and _then_ put it on him?"

"That might work, but it still wouldn't take care of the fuzzy problem."

"I was being sarcastic when I suggested that, you know…"

"You know what? Let's go home."

"Oh come on, JD, that's ridiculous. This isn't your Halloween, its Jack's!"

"No! I didn't mean that in a bad way. I meant let's go home so I can start making him a _real_ Max costume. You're right; its Jack's first time trick-or-treating, so we're going to make it the best it can be."

And JD really had kept his word. With every free moment time allowed him, the brunet had diligently worked on Jack's costume. Nope, JD definitely didn't disappoint when it came to his son's first real Halloween experience.

Perry, on the other hand…

Dr. Cox swallowed down his stomach's initial reaction as Jack tumbled into him. He openly relaxed into the young boy's hold, visibly melting into the child that wrapped his arms lovingly around his neck. "I'll miss you tonight, Daddy. I wish you could come wit' me n' JD…"

From the corner of his eye, the older man saw the brunet wince in sympathy, knowing what was really upsetting Dr. Cox besides just being sick. Jack's words undoubtedly stung, though it wasn't his fault. He'd said it out of love, not accusation.

"I'll bwing you home lots of candy fwoar your tummy, 'kay?"

"Don't you worry about me, Jack-O. You just have fun out there tonight, alright? We'll do something together once this bug leaves my system."

"Like eat candy?"

Perry smiled; a soft, warm smile that so few were able to see. "Yeah, kiddo; like eat candy."

Hugging him one more time before bouncing off of the bed, Jack darted out into the living room, grabbing his small, plastic pumpkin and hopping up and down with excitement. "JD, JD! Time to go get candy!"

Dr. Cox slid back down into his position on the bed, closing his eyes in exhaustion and a sadness he would not admit to. Quietly, JD leaned down, pressing his lips gently against the older man's forehead. "I'll take good care of Jack, so don't worry, alright? You get some sleep while we're gone."

"Not worried," Perry mumbled, really wishing he could stay up, but knowing sleep was on its way. "Just wish I could be with the both of you…"

JD smiled; that same smile from before when he mentioned Dr. Cox being much more open when he was sick. "I know," he whispered back. "Dream of us then, okay? That'll help. And then when we come back, we can be together for real."

"Girl," Perry mumbled, but all he got back was a small laugh and another soft kiss. "Bye, JD."

"'Night, Perry."

The last thing Dr. Cox heard before falling asleep was JD closing the bedroom door, followed shortly by his son's innocently asked question, "Am I the king of all wild things?"

"The king!" JD confirmed happily.

What they discussed after that, Perry really didn't know. Sleep had over taken him completely, his fogged up mind pondering the image of his son running rampant with those over-sized creatures from the film.

--

When Perry next woke up, it did not take him long to notice that something was most definitely different.

Vision taking a moment to adjust, the auburn haired doctor used the rest of his senses to try and figure out where he was. The air had the smell of nature to it; wood and pine and dirt. Okay, so he was outside. But where outside? Somewhere far away, but close enough to identify, the sound of ocean waves hit his ears. Well, that was odd. By the feel of the soil beneath his currently flexing fingers, he was not on the beach, but in the woods. Why was the ocean so close to the woods? That wasn't normal. …Was it?

Vision properly attained, Perry stared up into the vastness of the sky, the trunks around him shooting up much higher than most trees he had seen in his life time. Suddenly aware that he was lying on his back, the older man pulled himself up into a sitting position. It was a moment before he realized that the action no longer caused his head to throb. His stomach wasn't threatening to spill over, and his nose wasn't begging for a tissue.

The only thing worse than not knowing where you were was not knowing where you were while being sick with the flu. At least he wasn't dealing with the latter of those two scenarios.

Interrupting his thoughts, a very sudden howling caught his attention. Maybe following a sound that most would consider dangerous wasn't the smartest of ideas, but all be damned if he was just going to sit around and wait for the answer to wherever he was currently located to just fall into his lap. So, without thinking on it further, Dr. Cox stood up from his position on the ground, making his way through the torn apart woods to follow the sounds of howling as best he could.

When he finally _did_ reach the source of the noise, the Irishman was struck with a rare moment of pure, genuine shock.

From his position beside a tree marked with scratches around its trunk, Dr. Cox watched on, mouth a gape, as seven very large, very odd looking creatures stood at the edge of a cliff; heads turned to the sky as their howls of what he took to be joy moved past their wide, toothy mouths.

But what really had him staring in shock were the two figures that stood in their center. Holding each other's hands while swinging their arms excitedly, both JD and Jack took to howling at the sky with the rest of them. His son was wearing an all too familiar suit, along with a crown – a _real_ crown – on top of his head. JD, for one reason or another, was wearing that wolf-like suit as well, though his hood was off; his head overly gelled as usual, but crown-less.

Not being able to take the confusion of what was happening any longer, and _definitely_ not being able to take the incessant howling, Dr. Cox finally snapped. "What in thee _hell_ is going on here!?"

And all at once, nine pairs of eyes were on him. The older man froze, hoping his sudden hesitance wasn't too obvious. He relaxed, however, when the two people he both loved and cared for recognized him immediately; happily running up to where he currently stood to greet him.

"Daddy!"

"Perry!"

And for the first time since he got there – wherever "_there"_ was – Dr. Cox let go of his confusion long enough to smile. He couldn't remember how or when he got there, but, besides being sick, he definitely remembered missing both Jack and JD terribly. Now that both were pressed against his frame, hugging him and welcoming him in a place he knew nothing about, he felt undeniably better. Confused, but still better.

Finally pulling away, the two wolf-suit wearing figures looked at him, smiling from ear to ear. "Welcome to my kingdom!"

Perry's eyes visibly widened, causing the doe eyed doctor to chuckle. "Your kingdom, huh?" the older man asked with a grin, eyebrow quirked in question. "Trust me, kiddo, I want you to have the world, I really do, but I think you're stretching it with this one just a little."

"No, Perry, don't worry. Jack really is a king here. Well, at least that's what we told _them…_"

Eyebrows now furrowed together in cautious curiosity, Perry looked over the shoulder of his protégé, once again taking in the faces of the creatures that were giving him the same look he was currently giving them. "Excuse what I'm sure is going to sound like a crazy question to the both of you, but who are they? Or rather, _what_ are they?"

"They're my new fwends!" Jack piped happily.

Nodding, Dr. Cox turned back to JD. "Care to explain?"

"We wanted to hang out with some wild things tonight, since Jack is a wild thing now too."

"Tonight," Dr. Cox repeated. What was so special about tonight? And why was Jack being referred to as a "wild thing?" Sure, the kid had his hyper moments, but he wasn't like that _all _the time. "And those guys think he's a king _why_, exactly?"

"Because we told them, silly!"

The auburn haired doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, Newbie, I'm well aware of that, but what I'm asking you is _why_ you told them that my three year old son is a king?"

"Well, it was either that or get eaten."

Dr. Cox was scarcely left looking as shocked as he looked now, yet in the course of five minutes, he found himself with his jaw hanging open yet again. Shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts, Perry regained his usual angry eyes, fixing them on JD in a way that he hadn't found himself doing in months. "'_Eaten!?'_ Explain, Newbie; _now!_"

Surprising him once again, JD merely chuckled. "Relax, Perry, everything's fine. It's just their nature! They're happy to have a king though, so we're safe. Besides, we don't have time to explain. The Wild Rumpus is about to begin!"

"The wild _what_?"

It was at that moment that Dr. Cox noticed his son was no longer present. He had bounded back over to the edge of the cliff. Excitedly, he climbed on top of the nearest rock, holding out a staff that matched his now realistic looking crown and shaking it in the air merrily. "LET THE WILD 'WUMPUS BEGIN!"

And all at once, the creatures who he still had no name for came running frantically in his direction. Dr. Cox, who had no interest in playing whatever game they were playing, dashed to the side in order to let them pass. It wasn't until JD and Jack began running along with them, the two of them stopping momentarily to turn back at him and smile. "Aren't you coming?" the brunet asked, eyes bright and happy.

"Yeah, Daddy, let's play!"

"I – hey, wait!"

But the two were already off, leaving Dr. Cox with no other choice but to follow after.

It was a hard atmosphere to run in, and with the creatures jumping and crashing through trees in the process, it made it even harder to keep his balance. Not that he was complaining, per say. He'd been sick for about a week now and was in need of some exercise. But that wasn't the real reason why he'd been upset about being sick, was it? Something was missing. Let's see…he knew he hadn't originally fallen asleep in the woods, he knew he'd been sick, and he knew he had missed both JD and Jack. But why? And why, despite everything being so strange, did it also feel so incredibly familiar?

A sudden presence beside him made the older man jump. Dr. Cox considered himself a well built guy; pretty damn tall, too. But these things were…_wow._

Still, after a moment of being stared at, though the two of them continued on in their running, he felt a bit calmer. He wasn't getting the same vibe from this one as he did from the others. This, well…whatever it was.

"So you're a friend of the king?"

Oh, a girl! Feeling oddly foolish for not having been able to tell, Dr. Cox gave a half nod. "His dad," he answered shortly, more out of trying to catch his breath than anything else. Being fit usually came along with being built, but these things ran long distances and _fast._ Not to mention their lung capacity must've been tripled times your every day humans'. The fact that JD and Jack were a couple yards ahead of him was beyond his understanding.

Then again, the whole situation was beyond his understanding.

"Really? I didn't know kings had dads. Well, you're safe here, especially with me. I can't _stand_ eaters."

"…Okay."

The female "wild thing" merely smiled, jumping ahead just a little bit in order to ruffle the hair of his happily prancing son. Hey, that was his job, damn it! Well, his and JD's…

As if on cue, the two wolf-suit wearing individuals dropped back a few paces, running on either side of him. "Isn't this fun?" Jack asked joyously.

"Oh, it's a real blast, alright…"

"But you're having fun being with us, right?"

Perry turned to look at JD, eyes drawn together in recollection. The question was asked seriously, yet something about it stirred a memory within him. Not too long ago; so familiar… Yet, while it was true he didn't understand what it was about the question that made him oddly glad to be where he was now, Dr. Cox nodded. "Yeah, Newbie, I'm glad to be with you; both of you."

JD smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you came, even though you thought it was a girly idea."

"I what? When did I –? "

But Dr. Cox was cut off, the group of furry creatures having come to a screeching halt. "What now, King?" one of them asked cheerfully.

Dr. Cox watched as his son struck a contemplative pose, tapping his chin with the staff he'd been given by God only knows who. "Woar!" he finally announced.

"'Woar?'" one of them asked curiously.

"He means 'war,'" JD answered.

"Dirt clog woar!" the young blonde clarified.

"Jack, I really don't think –" But once again, Perry was cut off, one of the wild things agreeing with their new king before anyone else could get a word in edge wise.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Dr. Cox bit his tongue as Jack appointed team members; who would be the bad guys and who would be the good guys. Perry, Jack, JD, the female wild thing from before, and the wild thing that seemed most anxious to agree with his son, were all on the same team, Jack having proclaimed them the good guys. The rest were the bad guys, though none of them seemed to really mind. (Except for the one with the horn on its nose, who had been looking at Perry in a way he did not approve of since his arrival…)

And just like that, the "war" had begun. Dirt clogs flew every which way, forcing Dr. Cox into creating a few of his own. At first, he felt absolutely ridiculous, but when he turned around to find both JD and Jack laughing and giggling as they threw dirt here and there, he once again found himself oddly happy to be where he was. And while he was still fairly frustrated with not knowing where he was _exactly,_ throwing dirt clog after dirt clog was admittedly making him feel better.

Until one of those dirt clogs flew past him and into the face of his son.

"JACK!"

Both Dr. Cox and JD were by his side in a heartbeat. The three year old child sniffled quietly, though he didn't cry. Wiping away the dirt from his face, both guardians helped him up and onto his feet. As the brunet went about doing his best to clean him up, Dr. Cox spun angrily on his heel, turning to glare at the wild thing that glared right back; the one with the horn on it's nose that had been eyeing him up and down from the beginning. "What in thee _hell_ were you thinking!?" Dr. Cox shouted, forgetting completely that the thing he now yelled at was about three times his size.

"What?" she asked dismissively. "He's the one that wanted to play war."

"You threw a giant dirt clog at his face! He's _three_, for God's sakes!"

"He's the king!" she yelled back angrily. "He should be able to handle it!"

"He's not a king! Definitely not _your_ king. He's my son, and I'm taking him home." Dr. Cox turned around sharply, reaching out for both his son and JD. Until, of course, he was blocked off from doing so.

The wild thing that stared down at him now was, ironically enough, one of the creatures Jack had dubbed as a "good guy;" the same creature that had appeared the most eager to agree with his new king. "You're not taking him anywhere! He's _our_ king!"

"To hell I'm not taking him anywhere! He's _my_ son! And guess what? It's time for him – for _us_ – to go home. Come on, Jacky. We're going –"

"_NO!_"

And for the first time since his outburst, Dr. Cox realized just how big the creatures he was yelling at were. Swallowing what he refused to label as fear, the older man narrowed his eyes. "_Move,_" he practically hissed. "Move or I'll –"

"I'LL EAT YOU UP!"

Perry's eyes involuntarily widened as the creature before him leapt forward, mouth opened in a loud snarl as his claws reached out for him menacingly.

"DADDY, LOOK OUT!"

"RUN, PERRY, RUN!"

Seeing that JD had a good hold on Jack – and that the calmer female from earlier had put herself in front of them both as a sort of body guard – Dr. Cox took the brunet's advice, darting through the woods as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I'LL EAT YOU UP!" the thing screamed at him again, but Perry had no intention of getting eaten. Still, he had to wonder how these creatures went from playful and friendly to wanting to eat him, of all things! JD's comment from when he first arrived suddenly sprang into his head, making Dr. Cox realize that he had never really been told the full story behind why they would've eaten them if not having been told Jack was a king. _"It's just their nature!"_

The creature behind him getting harder and harder to hear, Dr. Cox burst through the woods, finding himself, somehow, on the beach rather than at the edge of the cliff from before. The hell…?

Now by the ocean and facing what was probably the strangest little boat he had ever seen, the older man turned around quickly, heart racing, when a noise from the woods grabbed his attention. Expecting the angry creature from before, Dr. Cox was more than happy to see that it was JD who emerged from the woods instead. "JD!" he shouted in relief. In what felt like no time at all, the doe eyed doctor crossed the span of beach between them, wrapping his arms around the older man's middle. "I knew you'd be okay, but I was so worried. I had to come and see you for myself before you left."

"Jack! Where's Jack? And what do you mean, 'Before I left?' You and Jack are coming with me!"

"Jack is safe, don't worry. KW has him."

"Who? Newbie, this isn't funny anymore. Go get Jack. I mean it, JD, this isn't –"

"Shhh…it's okay, Perry, really. You trust me, right?"

Not having expected the question at a time such as the one currently presented to them, Dr. Cox nodded. "Yeah, Newbie, I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say that Jack and I are safe, and that we'll be home soon. I'm just…I'm really glad we could spend tonight together. I know how much you wanted to; how upset you were that we couldn't. This was really nice."

It was these words that suddenly made Perry aware of how utterly and physically drained he felt. All at once, his head began to throb; his stomach suddenly turning as if getting ready to spill over. But when JD leaned forward, placing one hand on the older man's forehead and the other on his turning stomach, Dr. Cox couldn't help but relax. The pain was still there, but notably better. Still, something was bothering him… "Why am I being forced to go then?" he asked in a tone that sounded angrier in his head, but ended up coming out endearingly drowsy.

JD smiled warmly, his next comment laced with nothing short of love. "Because he'll eat you up." Pausing for just a moment, the brunet closed his eyes, leaning in so that his forehead connected with the older man before him. "But I love you so."

"JD…" Perry's eyes felt undeniably heavy as the name tumbled out of his mouth. God, was he tired… But he had to make the journey back home, didn't he? He couldn't get eaten up, as the brunet claimed he would. He couldn't leave JD and Jack behind like that. "I don't think my stomach can handle that boat right now, Newbie. Nauseous…"

Through half lidded eyes, Perry saw JD smile. "You don't have to take the boat, Perry. Just wake up, okay?"

"I missed you tonight," he blurted, too tired and confused to care. The rest of his words seemed to come out as mumblings; his voice losing its normal edge and his strength suddenly wearing thin. "I missed you; missed seeing Jack…dressed up…Halloween…"

"But you got to, now, see? It wasn't girly after all. We'll be home soon, Per, I promise. Just wake up. It's okay, Perry, it really is."

Trying to find enough stamina to protest, all coherent thought left Dr. Cox as the feel of a very comforting, very familiar kiss pressed against his forehead. The Irishman blinked, opening his eyes to find…to find…to find what, exactly?

But what he found instead of woods and beach and creatures intent on eating all who crossed them was a dark, dimly lit room; the feel of a mattress under him and multiple blankets on top.

Carefully, Perry sat himself up on the bed. He was still sick, no question, but the air didn't feel as cold. His head throbbed, but it was a dull kind of ache, and his stomach only turned a little, making him think he could stomach some soup. Yeah, he was ill, but he was definitely feeling better than he had been before falling asleep.

Notably so.

Standing up from his place on the bed, Perry walked out and into the kitchen, smiling fondly at the Tupperware of tomato soup JD had obviously heated up before leaving. Getting ready to put it in the microwave, a sudden noise made the older man freeze. Bits and pieces of his dream coming back to him, Dr. Cox walked a little unsteadily to the apartment window, opening it in a hurry upon hearing the incessant sound of howling.

What met him, however, were not the creatures from Jack's favorite new film. Down in the parking lot, both JD and his son howled playfully at the full moon above them. Perry grinned, relieved to see them home, yet his grin only widened as fellow windows opened up around him, their apartment's owners sticking their heads out angrily in the direction of both JD and Jack.

"Quiet!"

"It's almost 9:00! Are you insane!?"

"Crazy kids!" another one barked. "They're wild things!"

It was this last proclamation that made Dr. Cox laugh. In fact, it was the hardest he'd laughed all week.

Having forgotten that the window was still open, Perry was surprised to see JD suddenly turn around. Grinning from ear to ear at the curly haired doctor's sudden appearance, the brunet waved cheerfully, picking up Jack and placing him on his shoulders. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN, PERRY!" JD yelled from the parking lot.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, DADDY!" Jack echoed, his arms waving excitedly and causing various pieces of candy to tumble out of his plastic pumpkin. "WE MISSED YOU!"

Perry smiled. He missed them too. A lot. Yet, when he paused to reflect on the night's events, or rather, the lack there of, he didn't feel nearly as down as he had before falling asleep. His dream…what had he dreamt again, exactly? "Then c'mon, wild things, get your asses up here!" Dr. Cox finally shouted, voice hoarse but playful.

"We will!" JD responded at once. "Because we love you so."

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, you can say it: I must've been on some kind of drug when writing this one. lol Seriously though, I felt like this needed to be written. Maybe it's just because my other story has been progressively getting more and more dramatic, but I had _a lot_ of fun writing this one. It's definitely fluffy (and very strange) but don't we all need that every now and then? I think so, anyway. ;) Well, guess that's about it from me. Until next time, guys, and Happy Halloween! _


End file.
